I've Finally Had Enough
by Colorofyoursmilex812
Summary: Songfic oneshot to "Face Down" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Draco is NOT the bad guy in this story either, so this should be a little different then the norm. I'm sure you'll like it!


Face Down

I watched as she walked down the stairs to the girl's dormitory, a beautiful smile on her face as she laughed along with something Parvati had said. I couldn't help but smile too; it's like she was contagious. She glanced over in my direction; giving me a small wave, and I felt my heart start thumping faster, pounding out a beat that seemed to echo through my whole body.

But my smile faded as he walked up behind her, giving her a light smack on the ass. I scoffed and saw how she faked a smile, taking his hand and setting off towards the great hall.

"Why do you think Hermione even likes Seamus?" I asked Harry, as we both left the common room a few minutes later.

"I dunno mate. I don't really see a problem with it, why?" Harry responded suspiciously. I shrugged, shaking it off. I guess it wasn't really any of my business who she dated, but it didn't mean that I was going to like it.

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,**_  
_**one look puts the rhythm in my [head].**_  
_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around.**_

I see what's going down.

Later that afternoon, on our way back from potions class, we passed the girls bathroom on the third floor, and I swore I heard someone crying. As soon as our footsteps passed, it ceased, but I knew that I wasn't imagining things.

"I'll meet you in Divination in a few minutes, I want to check something," I told Harry, doubling back. When I was sure no one was looking, I slipped inside and closed the door behind me.

Hermione was standing at the far sink, tears streaming down her face. I also noticed that she had heard wand out and was muttering spells as she pointed it to her forearms.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" I said, walking towards her. She gasped when she saw me, and stowed her wand immediately, shaking down the sleeves of her robes. "What were you doing with your wand?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, wiping her eyes and not looking directly at me. She made a move to get around me, but I stepped in front of her.

"Show me your arms, please. We're best friends, you can tell me!" I insisted, becoming more worried by the second.

"It's not important. Really! It doesn't matter!" she said, her bottom lip trembling. But I wasn't buying it.

When she tried again to get past me, I grabbed her wrist securely, and pushed back the sleeve of her robe. She winced as my hand brushed against the pink, and slightly swollen marks on her arm. There were four clear spots, almost like finger marks, and I could tell that she hadn't finished her spells because the ones farther up her arm, were much darker in color.

My mouth hung agape. "What…what happened to you?" I asked her, afraid of her response.

Another tear slipped down her cheek and bit her lip, looking away. "Seamus accidentally…uh…grabbed me, a bit too hard earlier. But it wasn't on purpose!" she muttered, "It won't happen anymore. He said he was sorry! And like I told you…it…he…he didn't mean to!"

She grabbed her bag off the floor and nudged me out of the way with her elbow. Taking a deep breath before she opened the door, I saw her wipe her eyes one last time, and try to gain some composure. I just watched her leave, completely unsure of what to say.

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror,**_  
_**you tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.**_  
_**You cry alone,**_  
_**and then he swears he loves you.**_

I took a seat next to Harry in divination, five minutes later, nearly late for class. Seamus looked up when I entered and smile in a friendly way, just like always, but I looked away from him. It took every ounce of power I had not to stand up and beat the shit out of him right now.

"You alright?" Harry asked as we sat trying to remember our dreams from the last week.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I responded, forcing a smile. Harry looked at me with a confused expression, but instead of questioning me he returned to wracking his brains for more details of last nights dream.

An hour in the classroom had never seemed as long as that, and the moment we were dismissed, I was on my feet heading towards Seamus.

"We need to talk!" I told him harshly. He swallowed, and then nodded, motioning for his friends to go on without him.

"Something you need my dears?" Professor Trelawney asked us when she noticed that we were the only two left in the room.

"No, I just wanted to talk to him in private for a few minutes. Is that okay?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"Of course. I'll just be in my office if you need anything," she said in her dreamy voice, and then closed the door behind her.

When I heard the door click shut, I pushed Seamus against the wall, easily overpowering him. He suddenly looked frightened.

"What…what's going on?" he stammered, squirming beneath my hands that were forcing his shoulders back.

"Would you like to explain how Hermione got those marks on her arm?" I said in an even tone, trying not to lose my cool just yet.

Seamus's face paled and I heard a sharp intake of breath. "It…it was an…uh…accident. Yeah, I…would…wouldn't do that on purpose! You know me! I…I…couldn't hurt a fly!" he managed to splutter.

"Hmm, it sure seems like you were able to hurt Hermione though!" I said, the level of my voice raising. "I'm going to make one thing plenty clear for you Finnigan; you touch her again and I find out about it, your going to be leaving here with much more then a bloody lip!"

He touched his face, with a blank look, "But I don't have a bloody lip," he mumbled as if that were obvious.

I smiled and swung my hand back, punching him only half as hard as I would have liked to. Then I let him go, leaving him there nursing his now swollen and blood covered mouth. But I stopped short of the door, and turned back to face him again. He took two steps back, and held up his hands as if to surrender.

"What I don't understand, is why you would do it, mate!" I said to him, "Did it make you feel powerful that you were able to hurt her? Did you like seeing her in pain?" I watched him shake his head. "Don't even bother answering," I cut him off when I saw him open his mouth to respond. "But just so you know, you're gonna lose her if you don't lay off. And you're going to feel even worse then you do now!"

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

Classes seemed to go normally the next day, with the exception of Seamus avoiding my gaze and staying on the opposite side of the room as me. I could hear people asking him about his lip, but he made excuses not to answer every time it was brought up.

When we got back to the common room that night after dinner, Hermione was already there, reading a book in the armchair by the fire. She smiled at Harry and I as we walked in, but winced and absentmindedly touched the skin right beneath her eye. Harry didn't appear to have sensed anything unusual, but I noticed the same symptoms that I had seen yesterday.

When Harry went upstairs to get his Transfiguration homework, I took the opportunity to confront Hermione.

"He hit you, didn't he?" I said bluntly.

She let her bangs fall down into her face, partially shielding her eye, but not before I saw the light shadow of a bruise on her skin. It appeared that she had mended it like yesterday, but not completely. The damage was just barely noticeable. _**  
**_

"Someone must have told him that they saw my arms, but he wouldn't tell me who," she whispered, glancing around to make sure no one else in the common room was listening. "But…he has a temper. We all do! I guess…um…I guess he just lost his,"

I swallowed and looked out the window. Running my fingers through my hair, I came to the realization that I had caused Seamus to hurt Hermione again. As if once wasn't bad enough!

"That isn't an excuse!" I told her angrily, "And you shouldn't have to be making them for him!"

"But I love him Ron!" she said, her eyes suddenly watery, and she stood up leaving me standing there alone. She walked over to a table in the corner of the room where Seamus sat with Dean. He smiled at her as if nothing at all had happened.

"I love you too though," I thought to myself, "And I could never do that to you!" But the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach reminded me that technically, I had done it. It was my fault that Seamus lost his temper. But I was about to make sure that it never happened again.

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.**_

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again.  
Heed my lecture!**_

I stomped across the room, drawing the attention of almost everyone. I stopped in front of Seamus's table and stood there until he had the courage to look me in the eye.

"Oh…uh, hey…hey Ron,"he mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I thought I told you that if you laid another finger on her, you would have to deal with me!" I shouted at him, causing him to shrink back in his seat. "How's about I give you a pair of black eyes to match the one you gave her!"

Hermione gasped and stood up, "It was you who confronted him? Oh Ron, why? I told you that I was fine," she said, tears falling fast down her face.

"No Hermione, it isn't fine. He's hurting you, and you're letting him. Someone had to do something!" I tilted her chin towards me so I could look straight at her. "I'm going to handle this! He won't touch you again!"

She nodded, and took my hand, standing slightly behind me, and not daring to look at Seamus. This seemed to piss him off, so he stood too, almost a half a foot shorter then me, but nonetheless, he look prepared to fight.

"She's my girlfriend. Hands off of her Weasley!" he yelled, his face turning red.

"You see, that's the difference between you and me Finnigan. I know how to touch her without hurting her," I said, proving my point by squeezing her hand reassuringly. I heard her whimper behind me at the look on Seamus's face.

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.**_

"I said…HANDS OFF!" he shouted, lunging around me. He grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and yanked her out of my grasp. She tripped and fell into the table, doubling over in the pain that he had just inflicted on her stomach. I couldn't stand here and watch this!

"Stop it," Hermione cried, "Seamus…ouch…I can't do this anymore! Let me go!"

I dodged his well-aimed punch and then felt my fist connect with his nose with a sickening crunch. He released his grip on Hermione and reached up to his face where his nose was already twice it's normal size and gushing blood.

I wasn't completely satisfied, and I was prepared to do even more damage if necessary, but Hermione stopped me.

"He's not worth it," she whispered worriedly. Seamus seemed to have heard this because he took one hand off of his nose and rose up to his full height.

"That's where you're wrong Granger! You're the one who isn't worth it!" he told her harshly. Then he looked at me, "Take her Weasley. The mudblood doesn't have anything that I want!"

Sensing that I was going to lose it again soon, Hermione tugged on my arm, pulling me away from the table. I didn't notice where she was leading me; I was too busy watching over my shoulder for Seamus. When we stopped, we were in a small corridor just outside the common room.

"Thank you Ron," she said, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Anything for you Hermione," I whispered back, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. 

_**Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt,"  
She says, "I finally had enough!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note: I'm actually pretty satisfied with this little one shot. Some of you will probably be mad that I used Seamus as the bad guy here, instead of Draco. I wanted my story to be different though, those that's why I chose someone that you wouldn't be expecting. I really hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! XOXO


End file.
